On-board the USG Arendelle
by Alexion Laeoin
Summary: Anna has found herself on the USG Arendelle, her and her team responding to a distress signal the planet cracker sent out a week ago... The same planet cracker her sister Elsa was on... Rated T for language and some gore. No ships or pairings, but there is an OC.


"Psst… Anna… Psst! …. Damn it, princess, wake up!"

Bright orbs struggled to open as Anna slowly began to wake up, her blue-green eyes meeting with…glowing orange? Letting out a scream, she kicked her leg upwards, smashing her foot into the face of the owner of the eyes, her hands scrambling for her Plasma cutter.

"Ow! Shit! Easy, easy! It's me, Anna!"

The strawberry blonde froze, cross-hairs locked onto the redheaded creature before her… that had it's hands up in surrender. Anna frowned with a sigh, lowering her weapon before giving the thing a harsh glare. "How many times do I have to tell you to NOT wake me up like that, Ha'e?!" she asked sternly, crossing her arms in a pout. The beast chuckled, dropping down on her hands and walking closer to Anna on them. A fleshy and bladed tail drug behind her, the appendage starting just at her waist, and it seemed to made of whatever was left of her legs.

Bone and discolored skin jutted this was and that from it, tendons and muscles holding it together like rope. Her ribs were partially protruding from her sides, her spine sticking out of her back in a sharp and pointed line. Claws grew from her finger tips while her jaw was extended painfully, fangs nearly as long as Anna's hand protruding from the torn jaws… Yet the girl was undaunted by her friend's appearance, not even flinching at the molten orange yet dead glow her eyes gave off.

"Sorry, princess, but you're a freaking deep sleeper." Ha'e replied, words slightly slurred by her misshapen jaw structure. She flashed Anna a grin, the other girl giggling. "I thought your kicks hurt before, but with that damn suit on you're like a god." Anna rolled her eyes, checking to see if her cutter was loaded before she began walking.

"You can't even feel anymore, Ha'e, I don't wanna hear it." the younger retorted, sticking her tongue out at her dead companion before activating her suit's helmet. Orange glared at electric blue before chuckling, Ha'e walking after Anna with a flick of her tail. "Yeah, but I can still imagine how bad it would hurt. You got heavy weight magnets on those things for gods' sake."

Anna laughed, but she quickly fell silent as the duo approached a door, her breathing slowly growing heavy behind her helmet. Her hands began to shake, the plasma cutter in them clinking quietly. Images flashed through her mind, pictures of dead bodies with mutilated corpses, rotting faces… Those same corpses had chased her all across the USG Arendelle, with unhinged jaws and bladed arms. Some of them she recognized… Others she wished she didn't.

"Anna?"

She shook her head, flinching at the sudden voice. "You need me to get the door..?" Ha'e asked, looking up at the girl. She shook her head again, opening the metal door and cautiously stepping out, weapon raised. Pale flickering lights covered the hallway, illuminating the severed limbs and rotting corpses about the floor. It had been almost a week since the Arendelle found itself in trouble and infected with beings that seemingly possessed the dead, mutating them into horrible creatures that preyed on the living.

Anna had jumped on the first shuttle to the rescue of the planetcracker, her sister Elsa and friend Ha'e being on board the vessel when the distress signal was sent out. When she arrived, she had been expecting anything but this… Her crew and friends dead with her being the only survivor she knew of thus far. It was a day later when she found what was left of Ha'e.

Their first meeting was… not the best, ending in Anna cutting off the redhead's right pinkie finger with her plasma cutter. It was then the strawberry blonde realized that even though she was, her friend did not convert into one of the mindless beasts that hunted on the ship. Her body was dead, but somehow her mind was not, and it was through careful conversing that the girl survived Anna's onslaught. Unfortunately, she had not seen Elsa since the outbreak.. Now, six days later, they had still no sign of her sister, but Anna had yet to give up.

"Hold up, I got something…" Ha'e muttered, once again breaking Anna away from her thoughts. The dead woman was crouched low on her arm, tail poised just above her head as her eyes scanned the area. It turned out that her death had been a blessing, this new body giving her advantages, thermal vision being one of them. "What do you see…?" she asked quietly, crouching next to her.

"About… five of those things… Three like me, the other two are those slashing ones… And…" Ha'e blinked a few times, causing Anna to briefly deactivate her helmet to try and study her glowing orbs. "And..?" "A human signature… Body temperature is lower than yours, but they're moving… Fast. Right this way.. They're being chased."

Anna had stopped listening at 'a human signature', her helmet slamming back down and her cutter blazing. A suited figure cut the corner just as she did, the form unarmed and clearly injured. They paused at the sight of Anna, green lighted visor tilting at her almost curiously before snapping back towards the roars of the beasts after them. "This way, hurry!" Anna called, the figure nodding and running their way.

"Cover them, I'll take care of these guys…" Ha'e said, charging forward from behind the living girl. The other person froze at the sight of her, a gasping scream getting caught in their helmet. The redhead paid them no mind, launching herself over them with a mighty flex and leap of her arms, colliding with the monsters that had just turned the corner, bladed tail slashing about.

"Come on!" Anna called again, blasting one that broke away from Ha'e. It's arm was severed but it continued to advance, the other figure back tracking to Anna. She kept firing until the thing dropped to the floor with a gut wrenching gurgle. The two watched as Ha'e made quick work of the rest of the creatures, the once living woman giving out a roar of feral victory before crushing a skull underhand.

"Stop showing off before you attract more of them!" Anna hissed, Ha'e flipping her the bird… Well, almost. The strawberry blonde gasped, noticing her friend was now missing another finger, her right middle one to be exact, and a gash was sliced deep in her left side, exposing two broken ribs. "Oh, damn… I should've help you, I shou-" "Can it, princess, you're gonna give yourself gray hairs…" the redhead muttered as she began her walk back to the two.

The other suited figure tensed, backing away as she approached. Anna didn't let them get far before she grabbed them by the arm. "It's okay, really. She's not like the rest of them. Are ya, Ha'e?" The beast snorted as she reached them, coiling up on her tail in front of them.

"H-Ha'e…?"

The redhead blinked, raising a scarred brow. "You know me..?" "How could I not? We went to CEC school together!" Anna and Ha'e looked to each other before back to the stranger, their voice sounding familiar. "Who are you…?" Anna could barely hold back a cry of relief as the stranger pulled off their helmet, revealing a messy braid of platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and sapphire eyes.

"Elsa!?"


End file.
